


Kali: Slime Cat Milf

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Kali has been bored and deprived for some time now. Maybe a night stroll can help her out.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Salem
Kudos: 1
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Kali: Slime Cat Milf

**Author's Note:**

> My eleventh one-shot, and one I've been wanting to get to. Hope you all like it.

Kali was already ready for a new night on Menagerie. She could flip between a morning person and a night owl a lot. The only downside is that she was bored out of her mind, plus she was trying to keep her libido in check for a long while now. “Oh, fuck.” She swore when she saw the wet spot on her bed. “I came a little again.” She got up, changed into her usual outfit, and walked outside. “Ahhh, nothing like the fresh air of the night.”

“I have to agree with you there, Kali Belladonna.” A voice called out. Kali turned to the source, only to see a ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body. “Oh, I’m sorry if I startled you.”

"It's okay. No harm done. Who are you?" Kali asked.

"I am Salem. It's a pleasure to meet you." Salem waved. "Though, I must ask why you're out at this hour."

"Just out for a late night stroll again." Kali replied. "This seems to be the only way I can maintain peace of mind."

"I see. May I ask why?" Salem raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I've not only been bored out of my mind, but I've been deprived... sexually." Kali explained.

"What about your husband?" Salem asked.

"Ghira's on an important conference overseas for at least a week." Kali hung her head a little while sighing. "Thus, my libido has been out of control lately."

"Well, I may have a solution." Salem smiled.

"Really? What is it?" Kali asked, wanting to know what Salem had in mind.

"Meet me at the abandoned house in an hour. I'll have it ready by then." Salem instructed with a smile as she walked off.

Kali was getting excited for the upcoming hour, hoping that whatever Salem had could help with her libido. An hour later, Kali was at the abandoned house. Quickly entering it, she saw Salem wasn't there. "Salem? Where are you?"

"I'm downstairs!" Salem called out. Kali walked down the stairs and saw Salem sitting next to a desk with a canister with what looked like black and purple slime. "I'm glad you made it, Kali."

"Alright. Where is your solution?" Kali asked.

"Right here." Salem answered, picking up the canister. "My newest creation. Before we start though, please walk to that part of the room."  Kali simply nodded and walked to that part. With that done, Salem unscrewed the top of the canister, letting the slime onto the floor. What surprised Kali was the slime starting to move toward her. "Please don't be afraid."

"What is this stuff?" Kali asked as the slime made it to her.

"A slime grimm. Don't worry, though. It won't hurt you." Salem tried to reassure the older, but very sexy cat faunus.

"How do you know that for certain?" Kali wasn't really scared as much confused and concerned.

"Oh, I can already tell it really likes you." Salem grinned.

"What..." The slime started covering her body and it was a strange feeling to Kali, but not unpleasant. "Oh! Oh! That actually doesn't feel that bad."

"See? Doesn't that feel good, Kali?" Salem asked with a smile.

"This actually feels nice..." Kali was beginning to moan from the slime on her body.

"I knew you'd like it." Salem kept her smile. "Just let it play with you. It feels so good on your skin, it will do what you want it to do."

Kali was moaning like crazy really easily as her libido was out of control. "Y-Yesshhh. I love this feeling. Oh, yeah." She suddenly lunged onto Salem, pinning her to the floor, and smashed her lips onto hers. Salem was a little astonished at this, but nonetheless melted into the embrace. The second Salem saw Kali, she was instantly in love with her body and wanted to wrap her arms all over it which was what she was doing right now. The kiss lasted for another two minutes before tentacles sprouted from Kali and fondled Salem's body. Salem however, had a specific target in mind: The Bellabooty. Once Salem touched Kali's magnificent ass, her hands felt like they were in heaven. "I see you like my ass."

"How can I not? It's legendary." Salem moaned as a tentacle was plowing her pussy in a fast pace. Kali planted another kiss on Salem's lips initiating another make-out session. The tentacles were also fucking Kali's own holes, which she moaned very loudly from, but she hadn't cum yet. A few minutes later, the tentacles had increased their speed and both participants were moaning at the top of their lungs. Luckily, there was no one around in the area.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck, yeah!" Kali screamed. "Salem! I'm cumming! I can't hold it back anymore!"

"Then cum! Let out your pent up tension through the best way! Explode! Erupt! NOW CUMMM!!" Salem screamed as she and Kali came, their juices flooding out of their cunts and onto the floor, the slime reacting with their orgasms quite pleasantly. A couple minutes later, Kali and Salem were cuddling. 

"You were absolutely right, Salem. This slime is amazing." Kali beamed as a tentacle rubbed itself on her cheek, which she giggled leaning into it's touch.

"I told you. This is my gift to you. I can see it really likes you." Salem smiled. "It can be yours in a more direct sense."

"Really?" Kali raised an eyebrow. "Well, then I have an idea." What happened next shocked Salem as Kali lightly cut herself. "Come on, slime. I won't bite. This way, we can be together." The slime was actually hesitant with this. "Come on. It'll be okay." The slime slowly started entering her bloodstream, causing her to moan loudly once again. She could feel the slime bonding with her body. It was a little painful, but she was enduring it. She suddenly came again, her snatch splashed her juices again. A few minutes later, Kali bent over, panting heavily, the cut she made on her arm completely healed without a trace.

"Kali? Are you okay?" Salem asked, slowly walking over.

"Are you kidding? I've never felt better, Salem. I can feel the slime swimming in my blood." Kali smirked.

"It's apart of you now. You can now birth more slime from your very being." Salem explained.

"Wow! This has definitely been the best night stroll ever!" Kali cheered, jumping up which made her very plentiful body jiggle and bounce, hypnotizing Salem.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this have the potential for expansion, or should this remain a one-shot? Please let me know in the comments.
> 
> If so, what should Kali's slime abilities be?


End file.
